Grow Old With You
by Mel-985
Summary: Bahagia itu sederhana, meski dengan sebuah lagu yang juga sangat sederhana


**Grow old with you**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story by Mel

.

Cerita ini diilhami dari banyak kisah sebelumnya, maaf bila banyak kesamaan – mohon tidak di-flame :)

Please enjoy

.

.

Sebuah lagu dengan lirik sederhana mengalun dari radio pada dashboard mobil mewahnya, lagu lama yang pendek, tetapi sedikit menggelitik. Ia ingat lagu itu saat masih sekolah dulu, ketika kedua orang tuanya masih terbilang agak muda, mereka bernyanyi bersama dengan petikan gitar di taman halaman belakang, ibunya yang cantik dengan rambut panjang merahnya selalu tersenyum sepanjang lagu yang dinyanyikan suaminya yang tampan, tentunya ayah kandung pria ini. Biasanya ia melihat mereka dari jendela kamar tidurnya saat petang yang cerah, suara baritone ayahnya terdengar jelas, mereka tidak pernah bosan dengan satu lagu itu. Ia bahkan sampai hapal setiap kata pada liriknya, karena memang lagu itu sangat pendek.

Wanita cantik itu duduk pada bantalan ayunan, sambil mengayun ringan sesuai irama. Wajahnya terkadang merona ditatap suaminya dengan intens. Saat itu Akashi muda belum terpikir akan seperti apa ia kelak, dengan siapa ia membagi hidupnya, walaupun benih-benih rasa itu sudah mulai muncul. Tapi ia belum berpikir sejauh itu.

 _I wanna make you smile whenever you're sad_

 _Carry you around when your arthritis is bad_

 _All I wanna do grow old with you_

Pada bagian ini sang bunda akan sedikit protes, 'aku tidak mau sakit encok, anata!' suara lembutnya akan mengalihkan tatapan sepasang mata sewarna rubi dari senar yang sedang ia petik ke mata bulat bening istrinya tercinta, dengan anggukan dan seringai ia menjawab "tentu saja sayang, kau akan selalu sehat karena aku akan selalu menjagamu." Lalu tawa halus sang bunda terdengar.

Suara baritone itu akan melanjutkan lirik berikutnya,

 _I'll get your medicine when your tummy aches_

 _Build you a fire if the furnace breaks_

 _Oh, it could be so nice, growing old with you_

Suara dentingan gitar tanpa lirik seakan menjeda. Selanjutnya suara dengan harmoni yang sempurna ayah ibunya akan menyanyikan bait berikutnya.

 _I'll miss you_

 _Kiss you_

 _Give my coat when you are cold_

 _Need you_

 _Feed you_

 _Even let you hold the remote control_

Suara baritone kemudian akan menyanyikan bait terakhir,

 _So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink_

 _Put you to bed when you've had too much to drink_

 _Oh I could be the man who grows old with you_

 _I wanna grow old with you._

Lalu sang bunda akan turun dari ayunannya menyusupkan lengan halusnya pada lengan kokoh dan kepala itu bersandar manja pada pundak bidang suaminya yang gagah. Selalu begitu sampai akhirnya sinar matahari kemerahan berganti dengan taburan bintang, dan angin yang mulai dingin. Mereka tahu anak semata wayangnya hadir disana walau sosoknya berada di lantai dua, di kamarnya.

Lagu yang merupakan sebuah doa untuk mereka berdua. Ia selalu mengamini setiap kali lagu itu selesai. Semoga keduanya berumur panjang dan bahagia bersama, sampai diusia tua mereka.

.

Durasi lagu itu tidak lebih dari dua menit, tetapi mampu menyita seluruh atensinya, ia menjadi rindu dengan Outo-sama dan Okaa-samanya, sedang apa mereka berdua di Kyoto sana.

Lingkaran stir ia putar, berbelok memasuki pekarangan luas sebuah rumah mewah bercat putih, memang tidak seluas mansionnya di Kyoto, tapi cukup nyaman untuknya dan pasangan hidup yang ia cintai sejak masa sekolah dulu.

Mobil diparkirkan di _carport_ , deru halusnya terkadang tidak sampai ke dalam rumah. Ia memutar handle pintu yang tidak terkunci, suasana hangat menyapa raganya.

"Aku pulang!" segera ia mendengar suara langkah kecil yang semakin mendekat.

"Selamat datang, Sei-kun!" sosok mungil menyambut kedatangan pasangannya. Pria bersurai crimson tak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika ditangan mungil itu tergenggam remote control. 'Ah seperti lagu yang tadi ia dengar di jalan' - kesukaan orang tuanya.

"Tetsuya sedang apa, nonton dorama?" tangannya melingkar pada pinggang ramping Tetsuya, lalu sebuah kecupan ia daratkan pada kening putih wajah imut itu.

"I ie, aku sedang menonton pertandingan basket, Sei-kun, tim yang dilatih Aomine-kun menang telak." Jawabnya dengan antusias, namun Akashi Seijuuro yang masih memeluk pinggangnya hanya mengangguk.

"Sei-kun, mau makan sekarang? aku akan panaskan makanannya." Ia mencoba melepaskan pelukan pasangannya.

"Tetsuya, kau tahu dimana menyimpan gitarku dulu?"

"Mengapa tiba-tiba saja, Sei-kun?"

"Tolong ambilkan, dear!" Hanya dijawab anggukan. Sebuah gitar akustik dengan merek terkenal, namun sudah lama tidak pernah dimainkan, beberapa senarnya kendor, suaranya sumbang. Namun dengan cekatan Seijuurou menyetelnya, suaranya menjadi dentingan jernih. Ia mencoba sebuah intro, lalu senyumnya mengembang. Dulu saking seringnya mendengar lagu itu sampai ia hapal semua chord-nya.

Sebelah tangannya menenteng gitar, sementara tangan kanannya menuntun belahan jiwa, membawanya ke teras belakang, sebuah ayunan terbuat dari rotan putih berbentuk seperti tetes air, lancip pada bagian atas disambung dengan rantai baja lalu digantung pada plafon. Tetsuya duduk diatas bantalan empuk ayunan itu, sedangkan ia duduk dihadapannya dengan kursi bulat berkaki kayu jati tanpa sandaran.

"Aku ingin menyanyikan lagu ini untuk Tetsuya." Matanya lekat pada iris biru langit lebar yang indah. Membuat yang ditatap tersipu.

"Aku mulai…" lalu mengalun sebuah lagu yang biasa dinyanyikan ayah ibunya, suara baritonnya merasuki jiwa Tetsuya, ia meremang mendengar Seijuurou bernyanyi khusus untuknya. Pipinya hangat, serabut urat-urat halus pada kedua pipinya menyebarkan rona merah, bahkan sampai ke telinga. Saat dentingan gitar berakhir ia tidak bisa mengontrol tubuhnya langsung memeluk Seijuurou dari belakang lalu menyandarkan kepala bersurai biru pada pundaknya. Diusapnya helaian biru, lalu dikecupnya belah bibir berwarna coral itu, lama.

"Hm… betulkah Sei-kun wanna grow old with me?" pria merah itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. Aah pantas saja setiap selesai lagu ini bundanya langsung memeluk ayahnya. Ternyata hanya dengan lagu sesederhana itu bisa membawa kebahagian yang luar biasa.

"Aku akan selalu menyanyikannya untuk Tetsuya." janjinya, iris biru langit membulat. 'aah senangnya, I wanna grow old with you.' Ungkapan sebaris doa.

.

Akhir pekan itu Seijuurou dan Tetsuya pergi ke Kyoto. Sang anak sudah rindu pada orang tuanya yang lama tidak mereka kunjungi. Hari sudah petang ketika mereka sampai di sana, beberapa maid menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Tuan besar dan nyonya ada di halaman belakang." Ujar seorang maid setengah baya saat Seijuurou bertanya. Diekori Tetsuya, Seijuuou berjalan ke balkon kamarnya di lantai dua. Mata Tetsuya membulat, lagu yang sangat dikenalnya tengah mengalun. Dari sini ia melihat dua orang yang sudah tidak muda lagi tengah menikmati petang mereka dengan bersenandung bersama. Lengan kokoh Seijuurou melingkar pada pinggang ramping, sementara kepala bersurai biru terkulai dibahunya.

Keduanya menggumamkan lirik yang sama pada akhir senandung.

" _I wanna grow old with you…"_

Akashi Masaomi mengecup penuh kasih kening Akashi Shiori dan Akashi Seijuurou mengecup sayang kening istrinya, Akashi Tetsuya.

.

.

Peun

.

.

* * *

Aaah entahlah….rasanya maksa banget pengen buat sesuatu untuk Sei dan Cuya di Akakuroweek.

Mohon maafkan Mel reader tachi… ~bowing

Happy akakuroweek

*) dinyanyikan Adam Sandler dicover sama cowok cakep - Daniel Padilla XD

Arigatou sudah meluangkan waktu membacanya... :)


End file.
